Animal Planet
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: Welcome viewers! Today we take a look into the life of the Rare blue Mobian Hedgehog as he hunts his prey. *Warning! Sonic/Chris! And Sonic's inflated Ego*


Animal Planet

By Ryoko Darkwing

Warning: Shounen Ai, mild cursing and general silliness. AND SONIC/CHRIS!

Now, here we observe the wild Mobian hedgehog, known for it's amazing speed and dashing good looks. This one in particular has deep royal blue and light tan fur with amazing emerald eyes. Currently, this rare handsome specimen, was perched on the roof of human mansion, appearing to be sleeping but it's just trick to throw off his elusive prey.

In truth; every muscle in this creature's magnificent body is poised to pounce on it's prey which unknowingly has walked into the hedgehog's cleverly devised trap. But the prey is not to be underestimated for it is always being watched by the guards the prey's elders have posted. He would have keep a look out for them, even though he was welcomed into their nest.

The handsome hedgehog subtly makes his way to the edge of the roof, peering down at his prey, a young fire-haired human boy, as he did what the humans call homework. The truly striking emerald eyes of the hedgehog took in the look of concentration on the boy's face, the blue eyes, wide and innocent as they read whatever was printed on the paper in front of him.

'Soon', the hedgehog thinks to himself, preparing to strike, his ears flicking back and fourth, judging if the guards were near by. They weren't. The time to strike was now!

The truly marvelous hedgehog leaped.

********************************

Gah! Chris hated math, he was terrible at it. Still the blue-eyed human sat and worked diligently on his homework, eager to finish it so he'd have time to play with his friends. Amy and Cream really wanted to join him in helping Helen with her garden and Danny wanted to know if Tails would add rocket boosters to his skateboard.

Chris nibbled on the tip of his pencil; inwardly he wondered where Sonic had got to. The boy got his answer when he was suddenly tackled by a high speed blur.

*********************************

The hedgehog leap upon it's prey, pinning the boy's back to the ground before he could escape. The human looked up at him, big blue eyes wide in, no doubt, fright. For this hedgehog is an imposing figure, even if he's only tall as the child's waist… but it just proves how mighty he is! He is able to scare creatures much larger than himself!

__

'Sonikku?! What on earth are you doing? You scared me half to death!'

Sounds left the child's mouth, no doubt begging for the powerful hedgehog to show mercy. But no mercy would be shown! The hedgehog wasn't about to let his hard earned prey escape. A deep rumbling purr left the hedgehog's mouth as he gazed hungrily down at the poor unfortunate human.

__

'Sonikku? You can let me up now….'

The human is starting to realize the situation he's in, but the hedgehog is prepared for any attempt to escape and subdues the human even further.

__

'W-wah! Sonikku, what are you doing?! Put my legs down!'

No, the hedgehog would need to silence his prey before he obtains the attention of the guards.

__

'Sonikku, I demand you release me right no-MMPH!'

Ah, the clever and brilliant hedgehog has found a way not only silence his prey but to devour the human at the same time.

****************************

Chris' eyes were the size of dinner plates. Sonic was kissing him! Kissing him!

The boy could hardly believe it and there was no way for him to push Sonic off of him. The azure furred hero had his wrists pinned on either side of his head and his legs were pinned tightly in between the hero's thighs.

A muffled groan left his throat as Sonic's tan-furred lips caressed his, his mouth opening reflexively as the hedgehog traced his tongue over the human's lips. Chris could feel a purr rumbling in Sonic's chest again, on account of how close the other was pressing against him.

Sonic turned his mouth to the side making the human open his mouth wider, kissing him more deeply, his tongue caressing and exploring every thing the human's mouth had to offer him.

Chris' blue eyes slid closed as one of Sonic's hands released his wrists to slide down the human's side and lift the human's waist, making Chris' back arch, pressing closer to Sonic's chest. While Sonic's other hand massaged and played with the hair at the nape of the boy's neck.

Sonic purred even louder as Chris' arms wrapped around his back, pulling the hedgehog closer.

**************************

Even the smart and genius hedgehog found the human's response to his attack highly unexpected but maybe the hedgehog wouldn't devour the prey. The hedgehog shivered as his prey's tongue twined with his. The hedgehog rather liked this and appears to have decided to show mercy on his prey.

He released his prey's mouth with audible 'POP'. Letting the human catch his stolen breath, blue eyes glazed over and half lidded, small hands gently caressing the fur of the hedgehog's back. The hedgehog stares back at his prey's flushed face and kiss bruised lips with half lidded stare of his own, grinning at the human, his tail wagging rapidly.

The prey opens his mouth to say something but the hedgehog is quicker, silencing with another kiss, albeit a far shorter kiss this time and pulls his prey to his feet, leading his prey into the human's den.

The sliding glass door shut with a final sounding snap.

Dear viewers, we can plainly see that the rare blue Mobian hedgehog has chosen to mate with his prey instead of devouring it. Thank you and see you next time!

******************

Ryo scowled, climbing over the balcony railing and begun dusting her dark blue jeans off. "Gah! I need something to was my mouth out! Never ever again will I talk about the blue idiot like that again." She cursed, putting her camera in a side holster, popping her tail and hands. "Handsome, Marvelous, Brilliant, Smart, egotistical little bastard." She spat, climbing onto the railing and back down the side of the mansion.

"If I didn't love the boy so much I wouldn't put up with doing stuff like this." She ranted, walking around the side of the mansion, "'Oh Ryo, you have a wonderful voice you should a nature program, yada yada' they said. Pay you in yaoi doujinshi and Best Buy gift cards, they said. Have I just got sucker written on my forehead?"

**************************

Unknown to the ranting and careless Wonkey, the handsome and devious and even more rare than the blue hedgehog, purple Mobian chameleon followed her. His natural and unique talent of turning invisible hiding his presence for her. The red-eared Wonkey had just barely made it to her car before she suddenly tensed, large ears imitating satellite dishes, her eyes narrowed as she looked around cautiously.

__

'Ah-kay. Weird shit-O-meter skyrocketing…..I'm gone!'

The rare and elusive purple chameleon tackled her before she even got into the car, then vanished in cloud of smoke.

END

___________________________________

Hope you enjoyed reading~!


End file.
